Fingir ser normal
by Catnip 83
Summary: Katniss Everdeen parece ser la típica adolescente con 14 años, asistir a la escuela, sacar un promedio regular, tener pocos amigos, salir con ellos, fingir ser normal es solo una parte de ella, ¿Y si ella no quiere que los demás la conozcan realmente?
1. El primer dia de escuela

Summary: Katniss Everdeen parece ser la típica adolescente con 14 años, asistir a la escuela, sacar un promedio regular, tener pocos amigos, salir con ellos, fingir ser normal es solo una parte de ella, muy pocos la conocen, nadie sabe quién es realmente ella, ¿Y si ella no quiere que los demás la conozcan realmente?

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: El primer dia de escuela  
**_

-Mierda- excalmo Katniss al darse cuanta que se habia quedado dormida, parandose de un slato corrio hacia al baño a darse una ducha y vestirse lo mas pronto posible sabia que si en 20 minutos no llegaba a la secudaria perderia el primer dia de clases y claro que no se lo podia perder.

Katniss ya estaba arreglada y por mas que pudo logro llegar a la escuela justo antes de cerrar las puertas, si hoy comenzaba su ultimo año de la secundaria y estaba preparada para lo que el universo le pusiera enfrente o eso creia.

Al llegar al salon dejo sus cosas y corrio a saludar a sus amigas (Annie y Johanna) y apesar de no haber podido casi hablar con ellas durante el verano trataron de manternerse en contacto por medio de las redes sociales, si esas cosas eran una maravilla.

Las clases comenzaron y los maestros apenas y pudieron consegir la atencion de sus alumnos que claramente intentaban ponerse al corrientes unos con otros contando cada detalle a al perfeccion.

Para la tercera hora Katniss y sus amigas estaban mas que enteradas de lo que habien echo durante el verano y claro la bendita clase de ingles estaba por comenzar, Katniss no entendia el echo de que tuvieran que tomar esas clases ella preferiria tomar alguna otra materia inclusive matematica o historia pero todas las clases eran obligatorias, y el echo de que no le gustara esa materia esa simplemente porque todos sus compañeros y ella misma manejaba muy bien el ingles pero lo peor de todo era el profesor Cornelious Snow

El profesor Snow tenia la fama de las clases mas aburridas de la historia y este año les daria clases a su grupo, y ya que dividian los dos grupos existentes en intermedios a avanzados tenian que cambiarse de clases eh ir al otro salon. Fue ahi cuando le vio por primera vez Peeta Mellark uno de los cuatro chicos nuevos que ingresaban ese año, a pesar de sus escasos 14 años se veia muchismo mejor que los demas era tan sexy a distancia se vei que era el tipico chico que los prefesores llamaran "problema" y el tipico chico por el que todas las chicas sueñan. Si el era el chico perfecto.

Como ya era costumbre de años anteriores Katniss se sento junto con sus amigas del otro grupo Clove, Sae, Glimmer y Cecelia y dentro se ese grupito estaba el platicando con las amigas de Katniss que al darse cuenta de la reaccion de Katniss al ver que el estaba en su asiento lo miraron incomodas y los presentaron para evitar incomididades

-Katniss el es Peeta Mellark,- comenzo ha hablar Clove - el chico nuevo, Peeta ella es Katniss

-Si ya vi -respondio tajante - Hola mucho gusto Peeta

-Hola igual Katniss

-Mmm... ya veo que conosiste a mis amigas

-Si son agradables

-Si estem estas en mi lugar

-oh lo siento, ya me quito

-Katniss dejalo- interrumpio Clove -Peeta quedate donde estas

-Pero es mi lugaarr - dijo Katniss con cara de puchero la cual siepre hacia seder a Clove

-No me interesa sientate adelante,y no me pongas esa car aque no va a funcionar conmigo

-Pero no me gusta adelante

-es lo mismo-dijo Clove en tono de regaño, Clove era del grupo como la mama siempre al pendiente de las demas y regañandolas si era nescesario, aun asi todas la querian porque siempre estaba ahi para las demas-asi que ya sientate

-ashh... esta bien,-dijo Katniss haciendo pancho-pero conste que no estare contenta y molestare toda la clase

-si hombre pero ya aplastate en la silla- le dijo Clove y despues regreso su conversacion con Peeta - asi que Peeta de que escuela vienes?

-De la Capitols school

- Y porque te cambiaste- dijo Katniss tajantemente

-porque tuve problemas con los directivos

-aja entoneces eras un niño problema

-pues santo santo no soy jaja

-jaja si que gracioso - dijo Katniss sarcasticamente

-Oye Katniss, le decia a Peeta que en la salida vamos a ir por un helado quieres ir?- pregunto Clove

-Uhmm claro contal de que no me quite mi helado - si aveces Katniss solia ser muy infantil

-ash ya deja de actuar tan infantil quieres?-

-pero es mi lugar-

-pues nimodo para que llegas tarde

-Oohhh yo quiero el mio de chocolate-interrumpio buscamente Glimmer, con la carita de angel que tenia nadie creria que realmente ella era una perververtida fanatica del gore* pero claro que Katniss nose quedaba atras entre ellas dos podia inclusive llegar a traumar a alguien, separadas eran locas y pervertidas pero juntas eran la representacion total del diablo mismo.

-Claro Glimm- repondio Katniss

-Sii.. iremos por helados -dijo Glimm

* * *

Gore*anime literalmente sangriento.


	2. ¿EL Y YO?

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente, bueno para ser el primer dia de clases no fue tan aburrido, claro que no era de esperarse que Katniss pusiera especial atencion en ellas ya que solo podia pensar en Peeta solo salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar tocar el timbre indicando que las clases habian concluido Katniss recogio sus cosas y salio fuera del aula, para poder alcanzar a sus amigas que ya la esperaban en la salida para ir por un helado, dejo sus cosas en un banco cerca de la biblioteca y se dirigio hacia ellas, justo cuando llego se dio cuenta que solo irian Glimmer Clove Peeta y ella

-¿Donde estan las demas?- pregunto Katniss al llegar a su lado

-Uhmm Sae se tuvo que ir y Cecelia tiene que esperar a su hermanita asi que solo iremos los 4- respondio Clove

-Ok.. entonces nos vamos?- suguirio Katniss intentando no mirar a Peeta

-Sip- respondieron los tes al mismo tiempo

juntos caminaron hacia la heladeria que estaba a 2 cuadras de la secundaria y cuando llegaron cada uno pidio su helado Peeta de fresa Katniss y Glimm de chocolate y Clove de vainilla pagaron y se sentaron en unos sillonsitos que estaban ahi y comenzaron a platicar cuando sono el telefono de Clove

-Mierda!- exclamo Clove fastidiada- Lo sineto chicos tengo que irm, nos vemos mañana

-Claro adios- repondio Glimm - oye te fijas si ya llegaro por mi? porfis

-ah si claro-respondio Clove recogiendo sus cosas apresuradamente - Y Kat portate bien para variar

Katniss dio un buffido odiaba que la trataran como a una niña

-Si mama-

Ya habia salido Clove cuando regreso y grito -Glimm! ya llegaron por ti!

-Ya voy- tomando su helado se paro y se despidio de Peeta y de Katniss

Cuando se quedaron solos Katniss pudo sentir el incomodo silencio que se genero entre ella y Peeta dios el era jodidamente sexy y ella sentia que no podria resistirse mas que en cualquier momento sucederia algo mas

-Estem... nos vamos?-pregunto Peeta intrrumpiendo los pensamientos de Katniss

-que?... ah si claro

salieron de la heladeria y Katniss ya emprendia camino a la escuela cuando el la detuvo y la guio hacia el laod contrario

-Ven quiero enseñarte algo- le dijo a Katniss

Sin telefono el cual habia dejado en la escuela no tenia escuasa para poder largarse de ahi inmediatamente lo siguio caminaron hacia un parque a unas cuantas cuadras de ahi que ella conocia ya muy bien ya que el año anterior habia ido por ahi explorando con sus amigos y donde habian enocntrado a chavos de mayores cursos fumando y haciendo cosas no muy dignas para lo cerca que se encontraba el kinder de la colonia, pararon en un pequeño parque donde habia muy escaso pasto y para variar seco

-vamos sientate-dijo y me miro con car divertida- no te mordere-lo penso un poco y añadio en un susurro apenas audible- amenos que quieras claro

-mmm esta bein pero tendre que marcharme pronto si mi mama me encuentra afueras de la escuela me regañara

-cuando tu quieras- dijo esbosando una sonrisa

-y bien platícame de ti- y asi comenzó una larga conversación sobre exs y nuestra vida pasada pronto el conocía mas de mi que cual quier otra persona cada tarde ibamos a platicar a ese parque hasta que un dia lo hizo me beso fue un beso poco comun yo estaba cansada y me recosté en el cerrando los ojos cuando lo senti sus labios presionando los mios y suspire

-¿te molesta?..yo...lo siento ..no debi- trataba de disculparse pero enseguida lo calle hacercandolo mas a mi y nuestros labios se volvieron a juntar fue algo raro y hermoso a la vez por primera vez yo habia sentido eso que llaman amor solo el me habia echo senti maripositas en el estomago, nuestros labios se juntaron y lo que empezo con un simple beso termino con un gesto enorme de loca y desesperada pasion entre un adolescente y otro nuestraslenguas se debatian un duelo para saber quien era el mejor-

Y desde entonces esa se volvio nuestra rutina nos encontrabamos en clase de ingles ya no lo movia de "mi" antiguo lugar al contrario me sentaba adelante de el siempre cada clase lo mas que podiamos juntabamos bancas y el rodeaba mi cintura o tomaba de mi mano y por la tarde al salir de la escuela nos reuniamos en ese parque nuestro parque ya casi no hablabamos solamente nos dedicabamos a besarnos yo deje mis clases por la tarde para estar con el pero algo jamas me agrado apesar de que me juraba que me amaba no podia dejar de molestarme que el andubiera con otra muchas veces lo platicamos que la dejaria pero jamas lo hizo nuesta relacion solo duro apenas unos meses francamente yo no podia seguir con todo eso simplemente lo deje, al principi dolio sabia que no podia estar con el y esque como es posible que una chiquilla de apenas 14 años estubiera tan segura de quien queria que fuera su primera vez estar enamorada a tal grado de estar dispuesta a darle lo mas preciado de ella a alguien que no la amaba lo suficiente como para termnianar con la otra porque sabia que tarde o temprado alguien saldria lastimado y yo procuraria no ser yo a pesar de que lo amaba como a ningun otro fue el primero que me habia echo sentir esa agradable sensacion en el estomago y por quien tiempo despues aun sentia cosas por el por quien jamas me importo que dijera de el que si era un mujeriego que si era gay y andaba con muchas chavas para decir lo contrario que si era o no bisexual yo siempre le defendia apesar del eterno amor que le tenia sin importar que dijeran y y me decia que o era una ilusa que solo perdia mi tempo con alguien que no valia la pena peo en fin despues de un teimpo me vi mi error y simplemente me dedique a ignorarlo a olvidar que paso entre nosotros.


End file.
